The present invention is directed toward the field of small, hand-held electronic devices such as personal data assistants (PDA""s), personal information managers (PIM""s), two-way pagers and the like. In particular, the system and method of the present invention provide the user of the hand-held device with the ability to input data with a minimal amount of key strokes and optimized for use substantially with the thumbs.
In a two-way paging system that provides two-way, full text messaging, there is a need to permit the user to initiate messages and to respond to messages in a timely fashion and with text entirely created by the user. In order to keep the form factor of the two-way pager small enough to be worn on the body of the user, such as with a belt clip, the input device needs to be small, have a minimal number of keys and optimized for use with a minimal number of key strokes. Prior art systems have attempted to address these needs by incorporating virtual keyboards or pen-based input systems for user inputs to the device, but such systems require the user to input data in an unfamiliar manner. Additionally, in a small hand-held messaging device, such as a two-way pager, these systems prove awkward to use.
In order to provide a hand-held electronic device that permits a user the opportunity to enter data into an address book, a calendar, a task list, an email message or a similar text file that requires user-generated data, the instant invention is directed to an input device that is oriented to be used substantially through use of the thumbs. This is accomplished first by providing a keyboard with a minimal number of keys, but with the keys representing the alphabet generally placed in the same order as they would appear on a standard keyboard, such as in a standard QWERTY or a DVORAK keyboard layout. The use of a keyboard layout that is familiar to the user enables the user to immediately use the device without having to hunt for the keys he or she wishes to use.
Although the layout is similar to a standard keyboard, the keys are placed at an orientation and in a particular shape that attempts to maximize the surface area of the thumb hitting the key and to provide the user with a comfortable position of the hands for data input. Also, the orientation encourages input by the thumbs, which the inventors of the instant invention have discovered to be faster and more accurate in small hand-held electronic devices than touch-typing or xe2x80x9chunting and peckingxe2x80x9d typing.
An additional feature of the invention is the use of an additional input means for control of functions that might otherwise be controlled by a keyboard that included function keys. To encourage data entry using thumbs and again to minimize the number of keys on the keyboard, the instant invention also includes a thumb-wheel for control of menus for selection of forms and functions relevant to data input. As discussed below, one of the data forms the thumbwheel is implemented to accommodate is a special character set. The thumb-wheel is positioned in close proximity to the keyboard to enable the easily transition from thumb-based typing to thumb control of forms and functions.
In addition to hardware features that encourage optimal data entry through the use of thumbs, there are several software features that are designed to minimize keystrokes and aid in entry of data.
The features of this invention, both individually and collectively, have not, to the knowledge of the inventors, been applied to a small hand-held electronic device that requires user-generated data entry. To permit efficient operation of such devices while keeping the form factor of the device small enough to be worn on the body, there is a general need for a hand-held electronic device that can fit in the palm of the hand and that can be operated substantially with the thumbs.
There is a further need for a keyboard for a palm-size data entry device with keys placed at an angle to optimize operation of the keyboard by the use of the thumbs.
There remains another need for a keyboard with keys that are shaped and sized to maximize contact with the thumbs while minimizing the keyboard area required for such keys.
There also remains a need for an auxiliary input device that is to be operated by the thumb for data inputs forms and function control and that, in conjunction with the keyboard, encourages and permits data entry and management through input performed substantially by the thumbs.
There remains still another need for a software-implemented user interface system that is designed, at least in part, to support and encourage data entry through use of the thumbs.
There remains another need for facilitating entry of special or international characters with the thumbs while limiting the keyboard area.
There remains another need for automatically entering certain common punctuation thereby reducing repetitive key entry and increasing the speed of data entry.
There remains another need for automatically entering certain common phrases or electronic signatures without tediously typing the full phrase or electronic signature.
There remains another need for easily removing automatic features when such features are not desired.
There remains another need for executing a set of common instructions for a particular task with a minimum of user data entry.
The present invention overcomes the problems noted above and satisfies the needs in this field for a hand-held electronic device with a keyboard optimized for use with the thumbs. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hand-held electronic device is a two-way paging or wireless email device (such as the Inter@ctive(trademark) pager manufactured and marketed by the assignee of the present invention) that permits full-text, two-way messaging such as email messaging. The device may also include standard PDA or PIM features such as an address book, an electronic calendar, a task list and other text-based features. Such features require user input of text strings that can be lengthy and that cannot be reduced to pre-determined or xe2x80x9ccannedxe2x80x9d strings. Thus, for such a device, the efficient entry of data in a device meant to fit into the palm of one""s hand requires that two goals are achieved. First, the data entry must be relatively easy from a user perspective. This means that the user must be somewhat familiar with analogous forms of data entry and not have to be trained to use the data entry for the hand-held device. Second, the form factor does not permit a large number of keys or keys that are very large. Thus, efficient use of the keyboard space is required and functions that might be able to be performed by a standard keyboard are off-loaded to an auxiliary input device or are performed, through a minimal number of keystrokes that encourage the use of thumb-based data entry.
To accomplish these goals, the invention first optimizes the placement of the keys on the device keyboard. In order to work within the limited space available for the keyboard, it was determined that it was preferable to use keys that were oval or oblong and that were placed at angles designed to facilitate use by thumb typing. An angle for the keys on the right side of the keyboard and a complementary angle for the keys on the left side of the keyboard are chosen based upon observation of the angle at which a user will orient his or her thumbs while thumb-typing.
The invention also minimizes the number of keys available or required for data input. In the preferred embodiment, only keys for the 26 letters of the English alphabet are available as well as a backspace key, a line feed key, an xe2x80x9caltxe2x80x9d key, a xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d key and a space bar. The alt key enables the user in conjunction the other keys to input numbers and symbols to perform certain functions. The placement of the keys is designed to enhance the user experience while typing with the thumbs by meeting two seemingly opposite goalsxe2x80x94minimizing the keyboard footprint while maximizing the likelihood that proper keys will be struck by the thumb-typing user.
Alternative embodiments could include fewer or more keys, including, for example function keys or control keys. The form factor, however, generally limits the number of keys that may be implemented if the goal of facilitating thumb typing is to be met.
The invention also provides additional incentive for the user to use thumb input by providing an input device adjacent to the keyboard, but integral to the overall hand-held device. Although other devices can be used in an auxiliary fashion, the preferred device is a thumbwheel that registers movement of the wheel by measuring the number of indents traversed while rolling the wheel and that also registers as an input the depression or xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d of the wheel, which is performed by pressing the wheel toward the back of the pager. This clicking of the wheel is similar to the clicking of a mouse associated with a PC or any other input device that registers the depression of a button. The thumbwheel in the preferred embodiment is placed vertically on the two-way paging device so that the user can easily move his or her thumb from the thumbwheel to the keyboard and back for performing functions and retrieving data forms, such as an email template or address book entry template, for data entry.
Additionally, various software techniques can be implemented to enhance the thumb-typing user""s experience in using the device of the instant invention. In the preferred embodiment, for example, the user can change the capitalization of a particular letter simply by keeping a key depressed for a particular length of time without an intermittent release being detected by the keyboard controller.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of changing the character display of a key on a keyboard of a handheld wireless communications device comprising the steps of: receiving a first input from a depression of a keyboard key, the first input defining a first character associated with the depressed keyboard key; receiving a second input from an auxiliary input device in conjunction with the continual depression of the keyboard key; initiating of an altering character condition and processing the altering character condition; and, modifying the first character and submitting for display a second character associated with the depressed keyboard key.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of modifying the character display of a key on a keyboard comprising the steps of: receiving a first input from a depression of a keyboard key, the first input associating a first character associated with the depressed keyboard key; initiating of an altering character condition upon a continual depression of the keyboard key beyond a predefined period of time; processing the altering character condition; and, modifying the first character and submitting for display a second character.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a handheld two-way wireless communications device optimally configured for use with the thumbs of a user comprising: a keyboard; an auxiliary input device positioned in relative proximity to the keyboard and control logic circuitry associated with the auxiliary input device; a display positioned adjacent to the keyboard; a microprocessor to control the operation of the device; and, a software application residing in the communications device for providing a plurality of thumb-based operational features, the software application initiating certain operational features upon certain inputs from the keyboard or the auxiliary input device.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hand-held two-way wireless communications device optimally configured for use with the thumbs of a user comprising: a keyboard having a first set of keys and a second set of keys, wherein the first set of keys is positioned a positive predetermined degree relative to a vertical reference and the second set of keys is positioned a negative predetermined degree relative to the vertical reference; an auxiliary input device positioned in relative proximity to the keyboard; a display positioned adjacent to the keyboard; software residing in the communications device for providing functionality to inputs received from the auxiliary input device and the keyboard.
The primary advantage of the present invention is that it enables efficient and user-friendly data entry into a palm-sized electronic device by maximizing the potential for user data entry through thumb typing.
These are just a few of the many advantages of the present invention, as described in more detail below. As will be appreciated, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the spirit of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment set forth below are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.